


merriment

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, the angst is blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Sequoia plans an engagement party for the boys, though it’s not nearly as big as anyone anticipated.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Deke Shaw, Deke Shaw & Sequoia, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	merriment

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 21: "garden"

With a groan, Deke fidgeted with the bottom of his tie and tried to take a deep breath. The party had only barely started and hardly anyone had been shown up yet, but the boredom had set in soon after everything had been set up, and now he just wanted to go  _ home. _ “Remember when you said I had to wear a tie for date night and then I wouldn’t have to wear one again? What happened to that?”

“You agreed to  _ marriage, _ that night, remember? That means you have to wear a tie today, for the party, and on our wedding day. And then we’ll go from there.” Shaking his head, Trevor’s fingers found his to give them a small, reassuring squeeze. “Besides, you look nice.”

He frowned before shifting his gaze to look over at his fiancé properly, lowering his voice to a whisper so that their host wouldn’t hear. “Fine, but I’m not going to defend you when you get a lecture for going  _ off theme.” _

_ “Traitor.” _

Deke let himself smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek before straightening up when the woman who had planned everything around them stepped over. “Deke, look at you! Perfect, as always!” Sequoia was grinning when she approached him, only stopping long enough to gently adjust the tie around his neck before turning to the man next to him with a considerably lower level of enthusiasm. “Hey, Trevor.”

With a forced smile, he nodded a small greeting while staying pointedly close to his fiancé’s side. “Hi, Sequoia.”

She had already turned her attention back to Deke, putting a hand on his arm for a moment before he pulled back in an unconscious attempt to keep his attention. “Okay, so sandwiches and snacks are already out with the punch, and of course there’s  _ fun _ drinks for the adults. Your friend, the kind of scary one? She’s keeping an eye on the table for gifts, which you’ll open  _ after _ the cake is cut. As soon as the sun goes down, the entire garden is going to light up - you can’t see them, yet, but we planted lights  _ everywhere.” _

As subtle as he could, Trevor slowly wound his arm around Deke’s waist to gently pull him closer and direct his attention elsewhere. “I think I see Fitzsimmons. We should go say hi.” He flashed a smile in Sequoia’s direction before quickly pulling him away toward the flowery arch that acted as an entrance to the party and the small group walking through it. 

_ “Duckie!”  _ Alya was the first to spot them, pulling away from her father’s hand to run through the grass and grab a hold of Deke’s leg. It took her an extra few moments to realize Trevor was there, partially hidden to hide his off theme dark blue tie from anyone who might comment on it.  _ “And Trevie!” _

With a small grin of his own, Deke scooped her up in his arms and gently hugged her to his chest. "You're all dressed up for the party! Did your mom get you a new dress just for this? That's kind of silly."

"I look  _ pretty!  _ Da says so." Shaking her head, Alya grabbed his tie and gave it an excited tug. Even though they didn't get to see each other very often,  _ Uncle Duckie _ was one of her favorite people in the world, and she made sure he knew it at every given opportunity. "Can we play? Let’s play tag!”

Deke kissed her hair before moving to gently set her on her feet again with a softer smile. "We can play later, okay? But, I bet Aunt Snowflake will play butterflies with you."

She gasped at the words, looking up at her parents with wide eyes.  _ "Flutterbys!" _ With a grin, she stopped long enough to move over and hug Trevor's leg and look up at him, her blue eyes just as wide as her smile. "Will you play tag with us, later, Uncle Trevie?"

"Of course." He ran his fingers through her hair before she pulled away with a giggle, taking off toward the presents table to play. With a smile of his own, Trevor looked over at Deke and gently nudged him with his elbow. "At least we know your mom likes me."

"Trevor, she's five; she likes everybody.  _ And, _ the last time we saw her, you gave her jellybeans. She never stood a chance."

Coughing to hide his laugh, Fitz shook his head and moved to step away, his eyes never leaving his daughter. "I'm going to go make sure no one gets hurt. Don't have too much fun without me."

Arching a brow at the words, Deke adjusted his tie again with a small shake of his head. "Wouldn't dream of it, Bobo."

"Stop calling me that!"

Deke let himself grin again, relaxing when he felt his fiancé's fingers find his again. Most of the team wouldn't be able to make it, with missions and space travel and commitments of their own, but at least his grandparents and mother were there, and maybe that was all he needed. "He knows I'm never going to stop, right? It's way too much fun."

Jemma smiled over at them, shaking her head with a sigh. "I think he secretly likes it. But we're not here to talk about what your Bobo likes or doesn't like, are we? When is everyone else getting here? Surely, it won't just be us and a few of your civilian friends. Trevor, when is your family arriving? I'd love to get to know them."

At the words, he cleared his throat awkwardly before glancing over at Deke and letting his gaze drop to the grass underneath them. "Well, uh... my mom's got a lot of work stuff going on, some big conference, or something. And the wedding conflicts with some international event, so she's going to be in Europe. But my sister will be able to fly in for that weekend. She has finals the week before, and then she's staying in our spare room and cat sitting while we do the honeymoon thing." He lifted his gaze again when there was a gentle squeeze to his fingers, taking a deep breath before looking at his future Nana-in-law with a weak smile. "This is all the party we're going to get today, unfortunately."

With a low, thoughtful hum, she shook her head again and put on a brighter smile before reaching out to put a hand on his arm. "Then we'll just have to take lots of pictures to send to them, won't we? And make them jealous they couldn't make it. You can spam their instagram feeds with all the fun we're having without them." Jemma didn't hesitate before pulling out her phone and opening the camera app, lifting it up so that both of the men in front of her were within frame. "Now, say cheese!"


End file.
